Be but sworn my love
by Bambinette-sama
Summary: "Je me suis caché derrière ce que d'autres avaient dit. Et je t'ai aimé à travers le froissement du parchemin lorsque tu dépliais mes lettres.  Aujourd'hui, il est temps de te dire qui je suis."


Une multitude de bruits l'entouraient. Des froissements de robes, des rires, des tasses qui s'entrechoquaient, des exclamations, des cris. Le bruit du petit déjeuner. Au stade où il en était il voulait l'oublier, l'occulter, les yeux rivés sur le plafond à attendre le moment fatidique.

Et il arriva. Les hiboux, chouettes déboulèrent dans un chatoiement de plumes, se répandirent dans toute la salle et enfin celui de Severus se posa à côté de lui.

Il lui caressa la tête et attrapa la lettre dans son bec. Puis il lui donna un bout de pain pour le remercier. Le volatile repartit en déployant ses ailes et Severus sourit légèrement, bêtement heureux.

Cette fois encore il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Severus ne savait pas vraiment à partir de quel moment il avait accepté qu'un inconnu lui envoie des poèmes par hibou. Personne n'avait semblé se dénoncer et depuis à chaque distribution de courrier il y avait une lettre anonyme pour lui.

Le problème tenait surement dans le fait qu'il attendait avec impatience ces lettres, sans elles sa journée ne commençait pas bien. Et le problème aussi c'est qu'il commençait à croire tout ce qu'il lisait sur ces bouts de papier.

Il sortit immédiatement da la Grande Salle après fini de manger et déplia fiévreusement le papier.

_Le pré est vénéneux mais joli en automne._

_Les vaches y paissant_

_Lentement s'empoisonnent_

_Le colchique couleur de cerne et de lilas_

_Y fleurit tes yeux sont comme cette fleur là_

_Violâtres comme leur cerne et comme_

_Cet automne_

_Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement _

_S'empoisonne_

Guillaume Apollinaire_, Les Colchiques._

Il ne savait pas exactement quoi penser de ce poème. Il était un peu plus sombre que les autres, cette histoire d'empoisonnement. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le relire une nouvelle fois avant de le presser contre son cœur. Un peu plus et il deviendrait un vrai Poufsouffle.

-Alors Snivellus, on reçoit des lettres d'amour ? Qui peut donc être assez stupide pour ça ?

Potter. Il serra les dents et enfouit rageusement le papier dans sa poche. Personne ne devait en entendre parler, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui semblait que cela retirerait toute la magie de la chose.

-Ca t'énerverait n'est ce pas…, siffla t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Moi ? Oh non. C'est juste que j'aimerais savoir qui peut être assez fou pour t'envoyer des lettres.

Severus se rapprocha lentement, ravi à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

-Et si c'était Lily ?

Il vit avec satisfaction Potter serrer les poings et s'avancer d'un air menaçant. Il fut retenu par Lupin et Severus s'éloigna poursuivi par les cris de rage du Gryffondor.

- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas digne d'elle.

Peter continua à tourner autour d'eux d'un air vide. Seul Sirius garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur la main du Serpentard qui disparaissait dans sa poche. Là où la lettre était.

Il semblait qu'il le faisait exprès. Il mangeait, bougeait, parlait…vivait et tout cela sans se douter une seconde des sensations qu'il pouvait produire en Sirius.

* * *

><p>Snape était devenu une obsession. Chacun de ses mouvements, il les suivait des yeux, étudiant son attitude, s'imprégnant du son de sa voix et apprenant ses habitudes.<p>

Les obsessions finissent généralement par mal tourner. Sirius ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait alors il commença à lui envoyer les lettres. Des morceaux choisis dans des textes, des poèmes sorciers et moldus.

Et chaque matin il observait, disséquait ses réactions. Il avait appris au fil du temps à reconnaitre certaines expressions. Cette morsure délicate de la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un sourire, ou cette façon charmante de repousser nerveusement une mèche de cheveux.

Ce matin là, alors que James préparait soigneusement ses piques, il avait vu l'air troublé du Serpentard. Il avait vu cette façon de presser le papier contre son torse. Et bizarrement, c'était maintenant qu'il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Il aurait peut être été mieux de lui expliquer, lui dire la vérité, avouer…quoi…ses sentiments ? Il ne parvenait même pas à mettre un nom dessus…

-Quel bâtard ! s'exclama James, le sortant de ses pensées. J'y crois pas, il a osé. Comme si…comme si Lily s'abaisserait à sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Sirius le laissa fulminer, c'était la meilleure solution. Lui-même avait failli hurler lorsque Snape avait parlé de Lily. Elle…comment aurait-elle pu…c'était lui qui…

Il faillit en crier. Remus lui jeta un regard étrange.

* * *

><p>Le cours de Slughorn en commun avec les Gryffondors avait été annulé. Le professeur était malade. Une épidémie de rhume qui touchait aussi bien les élèves que les Professeurs. L'infirmière la soignait à grands renforts de Pimentine mais elle continuait à progresser.<p>

Severus avait été légèrement déçu, le cours de Potion était son préféré. Mais il s'était ensuite refugié à la bibliothèque et plongé quasiment tout de suite dans un livre passionnant. Il en alla même jusqu'à occulter la présence des Maraudeurs à la table près de lui.

Et bien sûr, il ne vit pas le regard brulant que posait Sirius sur lui. Il semblait vouloir toucher ses cheveux, caresser sa peau et palper son corps sous les vêtements. Et cela rien qu'avec les yeux. Severus se faisait carrément déshabiller du regard sans rien remarquer.

-Salut.

Il leva des yeux brumeux vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre sa lecture. C'était comme ça à chaque fois, il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-Bonjour Lily, dit il enfin. Ca faisait longtemps.

-En effet.

Severus balaya la salle du regard tandis qu'elle s'asseyait. Il croisa alors le regard noir de Black. Que lui arrivait-il encore à celui là ? Pendant quelques instants, il le soutint, avant de détourner son attention vers Lily, montrant ainsi le peu de cas qu'il faisait du Gryffondor.

Il ne vit pas ses doigts agripper furieusement le rebord de la table, si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent.

-Et sinon comment tu vas ? , lui demanda Lily.

Elle semblait légèrement gênée, comme si elle n'était pas bien sure de ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Ca va. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir délaissé comme ça ces dernières semaines.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris. Ca ne semblait pas être le véritable but de sa visite.

-Et ?

-Et, (elle poussa un soupir) bon, eh bien, Cathy m'a dit que tu aurais dit à James que je t'envoyais des lettres. Il était furieux et je voulais être bien sûre que…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, la coupa t-il. Je n'ai dit ça que pour faire enrager Potter.

-Ah d'accord.

Elle paraissait soulagée. Severus se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il l'avait vraiment cru.

-Et hum, tu as une idée de qui peut bien te les envoyer ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

-Non, répondit il d'un ton sans appel.

-Oh ça va, c'est bon.

Elle fit un geste de main pour prouver sa reddition et passa à un sujet plus léger. Ils passèrent ainsi l'heure à parler bien que Severus ait la tête ailleurs. Il se demandait d'abord pourquoi il avait menti à Lily. Bien sur qu'il avait envie de savoir qui pouvait bien envoyer ces lettres. D'un autre côté…

Et à plusieurs reprises, en le croisant, il se demanda pour quelles raisons Black pouvait bien darder un regard aussi noir sur lui. Etait-il, lui aussi, comme Potter amoureux de Lily ?

* * *

><p>Sirius ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, que ce soit son nom ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu lui rappeler sa misérable existence. Bien entendu c'était sans compter sur James qui se plaignit longuement du fait que Lily était allée parler à Snape.<p>

Ca aussi Sirius aurait voulu l'oublier. Il aurait voulu oublier qu'en sa présence Snape avait souri et que l'espace d'un instant il s'était animé.

James l'avait vu foudroyer les deux amis du regard et avait cru que cela était destiné à Snape. Il avait cru que c'était en soutien avec sa propre peine. Et maintenant, il se lamentait sur le fait que l'élue de son cœur papotait avec l'ennemi.

Au bout d'un moment Sirius en eut marre et annonça qu'il allait faire un tour.

-Mais…c'est presque l'heure du couvre feu, bafouilla James.

-Ouais, je sais. Je serais de retour avant.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et partit en claquant la porte. Il dévala les escaliers, fit glisser le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se précipita dehors. Et enfin, il se dirigea en courant vers la Tour d'Astronomie.

Sirius avait découvert, quelques semaines avant de commencer à envoyer les lettres, que Snape aimait bien se rendre là. Généralement, il n'y faisait rien d'autre que contempler la nuit mais il était beau ainsi, plongé dans une rêverie mélancolique.

Sirius se jeta un sort de Désillusion et s'avança sous la lumière de la lune. Snape était déjà là, fixant la nuit sans la voir. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Sirius le rejoignit. Il remarqua alors ce que tenait le Serpentard dans sa main crispée.

Il reconnut son écriture sur le papier, il se rappela avec quelle application il avait recopié le poème s'assurant qu'il n'y avait laissé aucune faute. Et puis toutes ces vérifications auprès du hibou, pour s'assurer que Severus l'ait le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

Il s'était senti vaguement stupide, la façon dont l'adrénaline avait fait battre son cœur plus vite tandis qu'il redescendait l'escalier en souriant.

A la façon dont Severus tenait maintenant le papier, il fut ridiculement touché. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait su que c'était lui d'ailleurs.

Severus commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas paranoïaque. Désormais lorsqu'il montait à la Tour d'Astronomie il lui semblait parfois que quelqu'un l'espionnait. Or, à chaque fois il ne voyait personne. Il y avait bien parfois quelques bruits suspects mais rien qui puissent confirmer la présence d'un autre être humain.

Ce soir là, il était fatigué. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, peut être parce que réfléchir à toutes les questions qu'il se posait jusque là l'avait épuisé. Toujours est-il qu'il piqua bientôt du nez, sa tête s'inclinant bientôt légèrement.

Sirius l'observa longuement avant d'ose s'avancer doucement.

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. Sur le moment ce fut comme si c'était un autre que lui qui effectuait tous ces gestes.

C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre se penchait et repoussait délicatement une mèche noire de Severus derrière son oreille. C'était aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, frôla sa joue et ses lèvres.

Et c'était aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, sans vraiment approfondir le baiser. Ce quelqu'un d'autre voulait juste sentir Severus contre ses lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sirius se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il s'arrêta, horrifié à l'idée de profiter de Severus à son insu. Alors il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, croyant avoir entendu des pas précipités. Il se tourna de tous les côtés, cherchant leur origine. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait un drôle de goût sur les lèvres. Il les effleura du doigt.

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, il n'attendit pas pour déplier la lettre. Il la lut, là, au beau milieu de tous ceux qui mangeaient, le regard de Sirius obstinément posé sur lui. Il la lut puis se toucha les lèvres.<p>

_Enfant, je pensais._

_Que la douleur voulait dire que je n'étais pas aimée._

_Or elle voulait dire que j'aimais._

Louise Glück, _First Memory_

Il balaya la salle du regard. _Qui ? _Ce faisant il croisa celui de Black posé sur lui, mais il détourna bien vite les yeux. Qui pouvait bien pouvait bien lui envoyer les lettres ?

Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Les semaines passaient et chaque jour il croisait le regard perdu de Severus après qu'il ait ouvert une lettre. Ce regard qui passait dans toute la salle et lorsque, rarement, il se posait sur lui n'exprimait rien d'autre que cette habituelle impassibilité.

Sirius devenait fou. Depuis qu'il ne cherchait plus de noise à Severus, celui-ci ne lui accordait plus d'attention. Il continuait à détester toujours aussi cordialement James, mais lui-même n'existait plus. Il avait pourtant espéré qu'il en serait récompensé. Mais non. Rien d'autre que cet air indéchiffrable et ces yeux qui le fixaient sans jamais le voir.

Sirius n'en pouvait plus et Sirius devenait fou. Alors Sirius prit une décision. Il allait envoyer une lettre, une vraie cette foie avec ces mots à lui. Il allait lui expliquer. Tout.

* * *

><p>Severus regarda le parchemin dans sa main. Il ne comprenait pas. Le ton de la lettre avait changé, il semblait annoncer quelque chose de pas bon. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit son cœur s'affoler. Vainement il tenta de se raisonner. Ce n'était pas fini. Son rêve ne se brisait pas. Les lettres qui se brouillaient devant ses yeux n'étaient pas des oiseaux de mauvais augure.<p>

Il ne sentit pas les larmes couler jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte tombe sur le parchemin. Il les essuya sans savoir si elles étaient dues à la tristesse ou à la rage. Le couloir était vide.

Il crut entendre une voix chuchoter. « Je suis désolé » Il se retourna. Personne. Il avait encore du rêver.

_Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé_

_Deux formes ont tout à l'heure passé._

_Leurs yeux sont morts et leurs lèvres _

_Sont molles,_

_Et l'on entend à peine leurs paroles._

_ […]_

_-Te souvient-il de notre extase_

_Ancienne ?_

_-Pourquoi voulez vous donc_

_Qu'il m'en souvienne ?_

_-Ton cœur bat-il toujours _

_A mon seul nom ?_

_Toujours vois-tu mon âme en rêve ?_

_-Non._

Paul Verlaine, _Fêtes galantes._

Le jour suivant il reçut une autre lettre du même auteur. Si courte. Ses craintes continuaient d'augmenter.

_Je crains toujours, ce qu'est d'attendre !_

_Quelque fuite atroce de vous._

Verlaine, _« Spleen » _in _Romances sans Paroles._

Severus ne se remettait toujours pas de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait accepté que quelqu'un puisse lui envoyer des lettres. Pas des lettres de haine ou de menace, non des lettres qui semblaient exprimer des sentiments positifs.

Il avait bien sur admis la possibilité que ce soit une blague. Mais une blague pouvait-elle durer aussi longtemps ? La personne qui l'avait faite aurait bien du se lasser à un moment ou à un autre. On ne torture pas indéfiniment quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, Sirius peaufinait sa lettre. Elle devait être parfaite, il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite. La nuit il en rêvait, le jour il y pensait. Sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de cette lettre et de la réaction de Severus lorsqu'il la lirait. Il était devenu invivable mais aucun de ses amis ne savaient pourquoi.<p>

Et puis le grand jour arriva. Sauf que le grand jour, Severus finit par attraper le fameux rhume. La lettre il la reçut donc alors qu'il était alité.

_Severus, _

_Tu te demandes surement pourquoi aujourd'hui la lettre est différente. Je vais répondre à cette question non formulée. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me cacher derrière les paroles d'inconnus. C'est réellement moi qui parle cette fois._

_Il y a de cela deux mois, à la rentrée en fait, je me suis rendu compte que je te regardais. Pas comme j'aurais du. Je ne cherchais plus tes défauts, je ne voyais plus que tout ce que j'avais occulté auparavant. Jusque là je n'avais pas vu ta beauté._

_Tu m'aurais détesté si je te l'avais dit. Dit quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne savais absolument pas quels étaient ces émotions diverses et éparses qui m'assaillaient par moment. Alors je me suis caché derrière ce que d'autres avaient dits. Maintenant je peux le dire, je t'ai aimé à travers d'autres._

_Peut être que tu t'es demandé qui était cet inconnu qui t'envoyait de mystérieuses lettres chaque matin. J'ai assez surpris ton regard perdu et inquisiteur pour le deviner. J'aurais aimé me lever et te crier que c'était moi. Mais je ne suis pas fou, je sais qu'une nouvelle fois tes yeux noirs auraient glissé sur moi._

_Oui, tes yeux, parlons en. Maintenant que c'est moi qui parle je peux enfin te dire tout ce que j'en ai pensé. Ils sont beaux tes yeux, à leur façon. Pour moi jamais, ils n'affichent qu'indifférence, mépris où tout simplement rien. Parfois tu ne me vois pas. Pour les autres, cela change, varie en fonction de la personne. James Potter à droit a la haine, Lily Evans à droit à ce pétillement léger qui annoncer un rire réprimé…_

_Parce que j'ai appris tes expressions Severus. J'ai appris ton prénom, moi qui ne devrais pas en avoir le droit. Je ne peux dire que « Snape » parce que c'est uniquement sous cela que tu t'es fait connaitre. Mais moi je vois le Severus qui m'est interdit. J'aimerais tant t'appeler par ton prénom et tant que tu prononce le mien._

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Je dois être pathétique mais à force de me dissimuler je ne sais plus divulguer mes sentiments même à une lettre. _

_Peut être as-tu deviné qui j'étais. Peut être que non. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu en voyant mon nom, j'aimerais que tu te rappelles tout ce qui s'est passé avant de me juger. S'il te plaît. _

_J'ai peur. Si tu savais. Ma main tremble et la plume crisse sur le parchemin. Il est temps de dire mon nom, que tu saches qui je suis. Ne me déteste pas. Ne me hais pas. Ne m'ignore plus après, je t'en supplie._

_Oui, je te supplie. A genoux. Moi, je te supplie. Cela doit être la première fois._

_Fini les dérobades, je dois clore cette lettre. N'oublies pas mes supplications, n'oublie pas ce que je t'aie demandé. Severus…_

_Sirius_

Severus en resta coi. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il le savait, aimé dire qu'il l'avait pressenti depuis le début. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il n'était pas tombé dans le piège, pas apprécié toute cette mascarade. Il aurait aimé dire que c'était des larmes de colère qui roulaient sur ses joues, qu'il ne pleurait pas un rêve brisé.

Black lui avait retiré ce qui était devenu si précieux pour lui. Comment pouvait-on planifier quelque chose comme ça rien que pour faire souffrir quelqu'un ? Qu'avait-il fait pour ça ? Dire que ces derniers jours il avait cru que Black s'était calmé. Une autre facette de ce piège abominable.

Severus eut un hoquet de tristesse et les larmes redoublèrent. Il s'était trompé. Certaines personnes n'abandonnaient jamais, elles torturaient indéfiniment ceux qu'elles haïssaient.

Il ouvrit violement son tiroir et en sortit une liasse de parchemin. Il les jeta sur son lit. Toutes ces lettres. Au hasard il en pécha une.

_Voici des fruits, des fleurs, des feuilles_

_Et des branches_

_Et puis voici mon cœur, qui ne bat_

_Que pour vous_

Paul Verlaine, _« Spleen » _in _Romances sans Paroles_

Mensonge. Une deuxième.

_Le monde est si vide et sans amour quand il n'y a plus personne pour hurler votre nom et vous rappeler très fort à la maison. _

Stephen King

Tout était faux….

* * *

><p>Pour la deuxième fois, Sirius crut qu'il allait péter les plombs. Il allait faire exploser quelque chose, tuer quelqu'un ou se venger sur un de ses professeurs.<p>

Cela faisait trois jours que Severus était revenu en cours, remis de son rhume. Trois jours qu'il avait reçu la lettre. Trois jours qu'il se taisait. Et surtout…trois jours qu'il fricotait avec cet imbécile de Malfoy.

A croire que quelque chose s'était passé mais maintenant, il n'était plus tout le temps tout seul. Sirius les avaient surpris ensemble à la bibliothèque, aux repas, en cours… Comment en trois jours pouvaient devenir soudain si intimes ?

-Je peux te parler ?

Sa voix était étonnamment assurée. La colère donnait des forces insoupçonnées. Severus était là. Un peu plus tôt il était avec cet idiot de blond. Ensemble. Encore.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Black.

Sa voix à lui était dure, méchante. Dire que parfois elle était si douce, lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux autres, Lily, Malfoy par exemple. Et ses yeux noirs, le toisaient sans aménité. Merlin, qu'il avait envie de le plaquer contre ce mur et l'embrasser sauvagement.

-Moi, au contraire, je crois que nous avons certaines choses à nous dire.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu croies. De ce que tu penses. Et de ce que tu fais. Laisse-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, Il retint Severus par le bras, assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse plus partir. La force du désespoir.

-Lâches moi !

-Je veux 5 minutes.

-Je me fiche aussi de ce que tu veux. Lâches moi Black.

-5 minutes. Je te promets de te laisser partir après.

Severus secoua une dernière fois son bras, en pure perte.

-Espèce de brute. Alors ?

Sirius se sentit alors la bouche sèche, tout ces beaux discours s'étaient évanouis. Severus le regardait toujours, une émotion étrange dans les yeux. Ces yeux qui avaient parus si rouges le jour où il était revenu après son rhume. Comme si il avait pleuré…

-Est-ce que…est ce que tu as lu la lettre ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs je vais te la rendre. Ce serait dommage que tu n'aies pas la preuve de ton plus beau coup.

Il fouilla dans son sac de sa main libre. Sirius l'arrêta.

-Elle est à toi.

-Les mensonges ne sont pas à moi.

-Les _quoi_ ? Je ne mentais pas.

-Mais oui, c'est ça Black. Alors comme par hasard tu t'es découvert une subite passion pour moi et tu t'es mis à m'écrire des lettres d'amour ? Je ne suis pas naïf.

-Je ne mentais pas.

- Tais-toi, hurla Severus. Ca te plaît, hein ? Ca te plaît de me faire souffrir ? Tes petits copains sont au courant du nouveau moyen d'énerver Snivellus ? Vous en avez bien ri dans votre chambre, réunis autour de ces feuilles, hein ? Mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me détestiez ainsi ? Si c'est Evans qu'il veut, dis à Potter que je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui en empêcher.

-Ils ne savent rien. Personne ne sait rien. A part toi et moi.

-Je veux que tu me lâches, que tu m'oublies. Severus Snape n'existe plus dans ton monde et tu n'existeras plus dans le mien.

-Non…attends.

Sirius ne savait pas comment arrêter les évènements. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait redouté, que Severus le déteste. Mais il voulait continuer d'avoir une place dans son monde. Il ne sut pas quoi dire alors il l'embrassa. Il lâcha son bras et attrapa sa nuque. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et presque immédiatement leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

Leur premier vrai baiser ne fut pas tendre mais les émotions étaient présentes. C'était une lutte. Sirius s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour ne jamais le lâcher et Severus crispa ses doigts sur sa robe. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et finirent contre un mur. Sirius plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté du corps de Severus pour qu'il ne parte pas et ils continuèrent.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se mêlèrent, dansèrent, chacun essayant de prendre le contrôle. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour respirer. Et puis Severus releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, ne se lâchèrent plus.

Au bout d'un long moment, Severus repoussa le corps qui le maintenait plaqué contre le mur.

-Tu les as eu tes 5 mins…

Il commença à s'éloigner puis s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

-…Sirius.

Ce dernier n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Eh…attends…tu viens de m'appeler Sirius.

-Ce n'était pas ce que tu demandais dans ta lettre ? De prononcer ton nom ? C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui et caressa sa joue.

-Ce qui veut dire que moi je peux t'appeler Severus…

Il ne répondit pas mais ne se dégagea pas non plus.

-Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ? Est-ce que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je ne mens pas ?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer le grand Sirius Black assez fou pour tomber amoureux de…Snivellus ?

Sirius lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

-Ca fait des mois que je ne t'aie pas appelé comme ça.

-Et alors ? Je ne fais que prévoir à l'avance ce que diras Potter lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dira. Par contre moi je sais ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

-_Be but sworn my love._

* * *

><p><em>Voici<em>_donc la fin. J'espère que cela vous à plu. Vous devez surement vous êtes rendues compte de mon amour pour la poésie de Verlaine. Ce type me fascine et pas seulement pour sa relation avec Rimbaud. J'ai toujours dit moi : les relations passionnelles se terminent souvent mal._

_Bref. Toutes celles qui ont lu Roméo et Juliette en VO reconnaitront cette phrase « Be but sworn my love ». On peut traduire par « sois mon amour juré ». Ou un truc dans le genre. _

_Gosh, j'ai jamais écrit autant pour un chapitre ou un OS. Plus de 4000 mots je suis trop fière de moi._


End file.
